Eldridge Playce
General Information Character Name: Doctor Elridge Playce Character Nicknames or Titles: Doctor Screen Name of Author: Puddleglum&Faun Character Information Age: 36 Gender: Male Species: Human Hair/Eye Colors: No hair except stubble & eyebrows, which is dark brown Weight/Height: 178, 5'10 Distinct Markings: Usually has bruises in various and random parts of his body Clothes and Other Accessories: Brown slacks and sweater, usually wears a white doctor's coat as well Weapons: None Armor: None but his clothes, which are specially designed to absorb shock, which prevents some bruising Residence: (caves, Ditto Mansion, etc) His regular home is in the Moon Outpost, UK Sector, but he is almost always on a scientific expedition Occupation: Doctor/Scientist/Engineer/Robotics and Machinery Expert Mode of Transportation: His feet and his Expedition starships Overall Personality: Afraid of being hurt and thus is seen as a coward, proud, yet dependent upon others for self-reassural -- Kind for the most part, caring Personality Flaws: Cowardly and proud Hobbies: Anything having to do with learning something new Likes/Dislikes: Learning, outer space/new planets, being a scientist/his hemophilia, cowardice, and lack of many friends because of his personality flaws Long-term Goals: To terraform the Moon completely, to create a perfectly operational Star-outpost (aka, human or alien residences and factories and the like, on outposts powered by stars) Skills: Very skilled doctor, scientist, and overall know-it-all. He is a genius. Magic Skills: None Family: None Friends: Dittotopians, and anyone else who will protect him. Thus far, he has not made any substantial friendships. Enemies: Anyone who presents danger or hostility Pets, Sidekicks, etc: None OR Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: None Short History: Elridge Playce was diagnosed with severe hemophilia when he was born. This means that his blood lacks a clotting protein, and thus does not coaggulate properly. Because of this, bruises form more easily and more severely, bleeds are longer and more common, and internal injuries are almost always a present danger. As a result, he was limited from participating in many things that normal people would be able to do, such as; Playing in sports, shaking someone's hand, etc. Because of this, he would always stay in his room all day instead of playing outside with the other boys. He developed a love for learning and soon excelled in education. He was later acclaimed as a child genius. After being bullied in school, however, which almost led to amputation of his arm had he not been saved by an adult, he and his mother moved to the Moon. Being a child genius, he went there to learn, and learn he did. On an expedition to find some sort of super-energy that would be capable of fueling a hypothetical gigantic star-station, his Expedition Starship was attacked by Space Pirates. The Expedition Starship was about to explode, and Elridge Playce, in fear of his life, decided to take the only functional escape-pod, leaving the rest of the crew in the ship to die because they did not act quickly enough. The escape pod hurtled through space, until being picked up by a Fleet Starship. He was taken prisoner and made to help design the Station that Doga the Hutt used. Even after it had been designed, the Fleet stuck him on one of their Starships and forced him to be the engineer. Until, that is, the Dittotopians came and helped him to escape. More of his history will be revealed as the Mansion(s) progress. Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Ditto Mansion #14